The Search for Three
by ShaD.23
Summary: Three are missing. Tidus has vowed to find them all. But can he stand up to the Heartless again AND the all-powerful Organization XIII? Part two of 'The Journey of Tidus.' Happened durring 'Kingdom Hearts II.' NOW FINALLY FINISHED! Read & Reveiw please.
1. A New Need for Adventure

It's me, I'm back, and I'm ready. Tidus is back too. It's time for you to know what Tidus did during Kingdom Hearts II. Enjoy 'Kingdom Hearts: Search for Three.' Sorry it will take a while, but I'm doing this in Story-Format, as I've decided to do everything from now on in Story-Form.

_**Disclaimer**_It's obvious to everyone this is just a FANFIC.

Tidus stood on the edge of the shore. It had been a year ago today that Destiny Island was eaten by the Heartless. He wondered if the island would be there today if he hadn't broken free. He closed his eyes and listened to the waves. He loved that the island existed. He loved that he existed.

"Hey Tidus!"Wakka called from behind. "C'mon man! Let's blitz!"

"Awright Wakka, I'm game"Tidus obliged. The two began to knock the ball back and forth. Even with Riku, Jecht and Sora gone, it was a great time to exist. He got so lost in his thoughts that he missed the ball completely. Wakka was laughing as Tidus swam out to the ball. He stopped for a second and breathed the water. It was the same as breathing air. It was still a mystery to him. He stared at the island that Sora used to live on. The island he and all the others would go to everyday. He just didn't feel like it now though. It wasn't quite the same without Sora and Riku.

"YO! You comin'?"Wakka called.

"Yeah, I'm coming"Tidus answered.

He swam back to the shore and saw Selphie running for them. She looked alarmed.

"What's up Selphie?"Tidus asked.

"TIDUS! WAKKA! KAIRI'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"she breathed in shock. Tidus and Wakka froze.

"Wha- When?"Tidus stammered.

"Just now!"Selphie breathed "A guy with long red hair in a black cloak took her."

Tidus grew tense. He left Selphie and Wakka confused in the dust and ran for his place. Up in his room, he changed clothes. His shorts were black, his shirt had red and black checkered sleeves, he put on heavy boots and he put his shoulder plate on. Last, he took up his fathers sword, which he decided to call' Gift from Father.' He slicked his hair back and ran off to the shore near the pier. He looked around at the endless water.

"AWRIGHT!"Tidus called out. "TAKE ME TOO! I'M READY THIS TIME! I'M READY! I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"The island won't speak to you now, Tidus"said a familiar high voice behind him. Tidus whirled around. There, infront of him, was The King.

"Hello Tidus"he greeted.

"Your Majesty..."Tidus began.

"Kairi was kidnapped by a member of Organization XIII"the said went on.

"A guy in a black cloak"Tidus remembered "Do you think he knew Roxas?"

"Who's Roxas?"the King asked.

"Never mind"Tidus said quickly. "What do you mean, it won't talk to me?"

"It's asleep"he said "Worlds awaken from sleep in times of crisis. But I think it will awaken soon."

"Why? Is something going on?"Tidus asked, alarmed.

"A group of Nobodies who call themselves Organization XIII is causing alotta troubles in the universe"the King began.

"Nobodies?"Tidus wondered. Tidus remembered Roxas and Namine' saying something about Nobodies in the abyss. But what were EXACTLY Nobodies?

"What are they, the Nobodies"he asked.

"When someone with a strong heart becomes a Heartless"the King said "they leave their bodies behind, and become nothing but a dark heart in the shape of a monster. But the body will act on its own, because the strong heart gave it strength too. The bodies aren't meant to exist, so the Nobodies search for their hearts so they can exist again."

"When you put it that way"Tidus said slowly "I feel kinda sorry for them."

King Mickey only stood there.

" I'll take you with me"he began "but only if you're sure you want to do this. It's not gonna be easy like last time."

"It was easy last time?"Tidus asked in amazement. The King ignored him.

"Are you sure?"he asked again.

Tidus stood thinking for a moment.

"...I'm sure."

"Awrighty then!"the King called "Let's go."

The King began to glow and held his hand out to Tidus. He grabbed it and the two of them disappeared at once. The next thing Tidus knew, he was in Hollow Bastion. He looked around but saw no Heartless. Just then, he saw a man with a black trench coat and spiky blond hair coming toward him.

"What's up?"he greeted.

He just walked past him without a glance.

"Hello Cloud."the King greeted the man.

"Hello your Majesty"a said coldly without a glance. He continued to walk off.

"What's his problem?"Tidus asked.

"That's just Cloud"the King said. "He's just a little rough around the edges."

"Tidus!"called a familiar voice. Tidus turned to see Leon and Yuffie both coming up a stairway to him. Tidus waved at them.

"What's up Leon?"he greeted. He saw Yuffie's new clothes. "Nice duds Yuffie"he said.

"Same to you"she giggled.

"I need to go for a while"the King told Tidus. "Leon"he began "help Tidus with what ever he plans on doing here."

"Yes, your Majesty"Leon said plainly.

Mickey walked off. Leon then turned to Tidus, a look of disdain on his face.

Leon: So I'm stuck baby-sitting you?"he moaned.

"Or is it the other way around?"Tidus said with a smile. "You'll see that some things have changed."

"I believe you"Leon sighed. "So what do you want?"

"I've decided I'm going to search for all of them"Tidus said dramatically. "Sora, Riku, Kairi, and my dad." He walked to the edge of the bridge and stared up into the sky. "I'll find them all."

"Sora isn't lost"Leon said. "He left not too long ago."

"Aw, c'mon, not again!"Tidus called. "I still haven't recovered from all my last misses of Sora."

"Some things haven't changed, obviously"Leon taunted. "That reminds me. I want to show you something. This way."

Leon led Tidus through the town. There were several people Tidus saw in Travers Town. He wondered if it was still there, Traverse Town. Finally, they reached it. Cid's old Gummiship he gave to Tidus a year ago. It looked the same as he had left it.

"WOW! This is great"Tidus called, his face lit up. "Does it still work?"

"If you mean does it fly, yes, it does"Leon said, a touch of disappointment in his voice. "But when Sora sealed the worlds, they became separate, so this can't get you to any other worlds."

Tidus' smiled faded.

"What about Sora and the King?"Tidus asked.

"Sora has a special Gummi-ship that YenSid gave him, and the King uses special powers to travel from world to world"Leon told him. Tidus stared at the ship for a while

"... Let me try this thing"he said, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Fine, but I need to help you man it. It's older than it looks"Leon warned. The two jumped in the rig and started it up. Tidus remembered the hum of the engines and felt the trill of adventure he had felt a year ago, and felt the same adventurous feeling again.

"A new need for adventure"Tidus said to himself.

"Strap in, Tidus!"

"Got it!"

Leon set it off, and they shot off. Even the barren gorges of the world were brilliant in the ship.

"This is great!"Tidus called.

"Yeah, just two problems"Leon called from the cockpit. He fired at two slim white creatures that were walking down the valley.

"What did you just obliterate?"Tidus asked calmly.

"Nobodies. The King told you about them, right?"

" Yeah... What's the second?"Tidus asked.

Leon flew over a huge, pointy fortress with Heartless symbols on it.

"Villains Vail. A Heartless stronghold"he went on. "I think there's something more than Heartless here..."

Tidus got his most brilliant and crazy idea yet.

"... Don't wait up"he called to Leon

"What are you doing?"Leon called over his shoulder. Tidus opened the hatch and got ready to jump.

"What are you thinking?!"Leon demanded. "If you jump down there, you'll be torn to pieces in seconds."

Tidus stood thinking for a moment.

"... Yeah, you're right"he confessed, stepping back in the ship. "I guess I- WHAT THE- IT'S HIM!"

"Who?"Leon asked.

Tidus saw him. There was no mistaking it. **XEHANORT, THE FALSE ANSEM!** He didn't know how he was still there, but he couldn't let him get away. There was no time to think. he jumped at once. Drawing his sword, he surfed down at him.

"ANSEMMMMMMMM!"he called in fury. The man turned at once and drew the Souleater. The two swung back and forth, but it seemed as though Ansem didn't want to fight Tidus.

"I have matters here, Tidus. Go home"he ordered.

"Whad'you know?! This is for Riku!"Tidus called, jumping back. He leapt up and fired his **Energyrain at** him, but he blocked every beam.

"Don't do this Tidus"he said again. "I was wrong last time, but you NEED to sit this one out, Tidus."

"What are you talking about?!"Tidus demanded. Just then, a very familiar, cold voice cackled from behind.

"Ahhhhhh... So you both return? I see I have business to attend to. Tidus, you will get your just reward soon enough... And as for _you._"

"That voice..."

"Maleficent! Run!"Xehanort called.

"What do you care?"Tidus demanded. Maleficent floated gracefully down and swung her staff hard at Xemnas. He blocked and shoved her back. Tidus stared in disbelief. What was going on? Xehanort shot at Maleficent and cut hard, but she only smiled. She floated gracefully into the air, and a whirlwind engulfed Xehanort. As he was thrashed about, Tidus saw it. An opening. He charged and swung the broad side of his sword at the witch. Instantly, the twister dispersed, and the two charged at her. While she knocked one away, the other always took the opening she left. Finally, She knocked Xehanort away and Tidus grabbed the blade with both hands and shot at her with **Torpedostrike**. She roared with fury and disappeared at once. Tidus turned to the injured Ansem.

"You. Ansem"he called coldly. "Or should I say Xehanort?"

"Neither"he said plainly. "Go back to the island Tidus. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why do you care so much about me? Who are you, really?"Tidus demanded.

"I cannot say. That's how it's meant to be"he said.

"I still won't forgive you for Riku"Tidus said darkly.

Xehanort looked up to the sky.

"... Don't forgive Riku, either"he said.

"What?"

"It's only right. We both did wrong.

"...You seem different"Tidus said, thinking something extremely unlikely.

"Don't tell Sora if you ever figure it out"Xehanort said at once.

"If I figure what out?"Tidus demanded, thinking more about what was jammed in his mind.

"Nothing. It's not important"Xehanort said, walking off. "I've said too much as it is."

Tidus wondered if it could be.

"... Riku?"

"... How Tidus? How did you learn?"Xehanort asked. Tidus was right! The man infront of him WAS Riku, not Xehanort!

"I don't care what you did"Tidus began, tears welling up in his eyes. "You're still my friend, no matter how bad you messed up. Look at me. I ended up getting sucked into the island for a sword, but now I think it was a good thing."

"Did I do any good?"Riku demanded. Tidus smiled.

"Well... you helped me fight off Maleficent, I think that was good"he said. "I'll always be your friend Riku. I have a heart. You do to, you just don't use it so much since I beat you."

Riku laughed a little at this remark.

"Riku, what happened to you anyway?"Tidus asked, concerned. Riku looked to the sky once more.

"I abandoned my body for the darkness to do something important"he said, full of remorse.

"Darkness is not good, man"Tidus warned.

"But it isn't bad"Riku said turning to Tidus. "The two can't exist without the other. Never forget that."

"When you put it that way, the darkness doesn't sound so bad"Tidus said with a smile.

"Just don't trust too much in either"Riku warned. :Trust too much in darkness, and it can control you. Trust too much in light and it can mess with your head in a bad way."

"Thanks."

"One more thing"Riku began. "If you do catch up to Sora this time, don't tell him you saw me. Please?"

"...Awright, but you should tell him"Tidus suggested. "He's a better friend than me."

The two laughed at this and turned their separate ways. Riku left in a portal of darkness, while Tidus jumped up to the ship. One search was over, and though the darkness was no longer an enemy, the future never looked so bright.

Hey there, it's me again. I hope you liked ch.1. I'm gonna do ch.2 as soon as I start on 'Chain of ANIMEmories for my friend, he wants me to do it for him since I played Chain of Memories. I hope you can stand the wait. Hope you enjoy both 'Chain of ANIMEmories' and 'Search for Three.'


	2. Old and New Memories

Been a while, huh? Time for chapter two.

Tidus walked up the stone steps of the Baily, Leon following behind him. He was ready to find a way to search for Kairi and Jecht. But he needed to find a way to other worlds first. What could he do? The answer was waiting for him at the top of the stairs. King Mickey was standing there before them.

"Where'd you go, Tidus?"he asked. Tidus explained to him everything that happened at Villain's Vail. When he said Riku was there, he didn't act at all surprised.

"Is that right?"the King chuckled. "It's weird he's still running around everywhere Sora isn't. He could really use some help where he is now."

"It's amazing he's still running around."Leon said softly. "I'm surprised he managed to escape the Dark Realm."

"Where IS Sora right now, Your Majesty?"Tidus asked.

"A world full of animals."King Mickey said. "Donald was able to turn them all into animals so they could fit in."

"Why is he always finding the cool worlds?"Tidus moaned. "Anyway, I was wondering if you could help me find a way to get to other worlds again. Leon said that they're not connected anymore."

"I'll tell you what"the King began. He fired a white ball of light at the old Gummiship behind the two. It glowed for a few seconds and then shined and shimmered like it were brand new.

"I've powered the ship so now it can travel from world to world again."the King said with pride. "Hurry out there and find Sora!"he called. Tidus turned to Leon who smiled and nodded. Tidus jumped high up onto the ship and dropped down the hatch. The ship was entirely refurbished. It had new systems, controls, a brand new computer, a shield system, a radar, and a PS3 and pinball machine. He sat down in the computer chair and slid over to the control console. He saw a couple worlds he had already been to the year before. He saw the Olympus Coliseum and fired off at once. Tidus flew through a stretching tunnel full of Heartless ships and strange silver crafts he had never seen before, but he wasn't scared. He blasted each one down. With his new powerful ship, he was untouchable... or that's what it looked like. He soon came up to a large satellite looking object with the a spiny white heart shaped symbol on it. It grabbed his ship and began to try to pull it apart. Tidus wheeled over to the other computer and activated the new weapon the King gave him. Big missiles flew out of the back of the ship and crashed into what looked like the face of the ship. It retracted it's claws atonce and Tidus hit the thrusters as he put his shield back up, The satellite was torn to bits as Tidus shot through it! With the ships sinking behind him, Tidus finally landed at the Coliseum... or at it's ruins! Tidus was in shock to see the Coliseum in shambles! Just then, he saw Phil muttering to himself. Tidus ran up to him and tapped his shoulder. Phil turned around and his jaw dropped.

"KID! Where the Heck have you been!?"

"Sorry."Tidus said nervously. "What happened?"

"Oh, this? Nothin' much, a Hydra just tore this place down."Phil explained. "I've been wantin' to see ya kid."Phil went on.

"Really? For what?"Tidus asked.

"Just two words, kid... **YOU ARE **_**FIRED**_**!** Capice?"

Tidus moaned and collapsed to the ground. A little bit later, Tidus ran into Hercules who told him everything that happened. Tidus decided to look for Sora in the Underworld after Hercules finished telling him that Sora had been in there a few times. He could definitely feel bad vibes as soon as he stepped down into the Underworld. He looked around but saw nothing but dark stone wherever he went. Finally, he came to a wide area with deep mist all over the ground. He took one step and fell down into a huge gorge. After taking a second to make sure he was okay, he got up and looked around... and pulled his sword out atonce. There were Heartless, Heartless, and more Heartless! They lunged at him instantly, Tidus cutting them down all the time. He was definitely glad to finally be able to swing his sword around again, but he seemed to be a little rusty. The Heartless were beginning to overpower him. Soon, he fell back, the Heartless gathering close around him. Just the, he heard a most familiar voice.

"Well, well, well. What's all this?"

Tidus turned and saw him. Hades, Lord of the Dead.

"If it isn't the little boy who gave me a bad back for a week one year ago."he went on. "You have really done bad to come looking for me in my domain. Here, you can't hurt me, you can touch me, but hey, I'm not one to do the bad guy speech. I'll just give you a nice spanking then throw you down into the pit with all the rest of the souls. Go get him boys."Hades said calmly, disappearing. The Heartless began to come around him, ready for action. Just then a red streak shot back and forth in between Tidus and the Heartless, cutting down more and more Heartless. When it stopped moving, Tidus looked up and saw a man in a red coat with black hair and a scar over his eye.

"Who are you."Tidus asked. The man looked back at Tidus.

"Auron"he said calmly. "Get up and help me."he commanded. Tidus was confused, but got up ready for a fight. The two ran back and forth between the hoards of Heartless, Tidus hacking them down. He saw Auron drop his sword and jump into the air, kicking down Heartless as he jumped from one to another.

"My blade!"Auron called to Tidus. Tidus kicked up to Auron, who caught it skillfully. He jammed his sword through a Large Body, then began to fight off the other Heartless. Tidus saw a Large Body sneaking up on Auron and used his **Surferstrike **to cut it down. Auron Turn and swung close to Tidus' head. Tidus was shocked but then saw Auron's sword cutting through a Soldier. Tidus and Auron jumped high and powered up. Tidus swung down with his **Energyrain** attack, while Auron blew the liquid from his flask over his sword and swung down, 4 balls flying down into the mix. The blast was massive. All the Heartless were cleared out. The two landed softly. Tidus turned to Auron. Something seemed familiar about him. He didn't know what it was.

"Thanks for the help."he said holding his hand out. Auron just stood there.

"You leave yourself open in battle."Auron said calmly. Tidus froze. What was with this guy? "Still"Auron went on "that was some impressive fighting. Your name."

"Um, it's Tidus."he said sheepishly.

"Tidus, if you continue to fight like that and if you become more aware of your surroundings while in battle, you could become quite an impressive swordsman." Auron said. "Until then, you would do better to pay attention in battle"

"Hey, it's been a long time since I've had to fight."Tidus said defensively.

"Regardless, even in times of peace, never allow your self to grow feeble."Auron went on.

"Whadd'ya mean 'feeble'!?"Tidus snapped.

"We are not done here, Tidus."Auron said. "You must find a way out. This is no place for someone of you caliber."

"Man, you gotta work on your people skills."Tidus said. The two began to walk through the Underworld, searching for the exit. Tidus saw it and began to run for it, when he heard Auron call for him. Slender white creatures shot down from the ceiling. Tidus saw then and knew what they were atonce. Nobodies. Tidus pulled his sword out and charged, Auron running behind him. The two began to hack down the creatures, but the Nobodies were much more wiley than the Heartless. One was able to tie itself around Auron. Tidus saw this, kicked up a rock and kicked it at the creature's head. It loosened itself enough for Auron to free himself and cut it down. Tidus tossed his sword to Auron, who caught it and swung both down onto a strange Nobody with a crossbow. He then tossed them to Tidus, who flipped himself high in the air with them, jabbing them into the white creatures as he flew in an arc. He landed and tossed his sword to Auron, who used Tidus' **Spiralcut** to shred down a few. Tidus jumped high into the air and jabbed Auron's sword into the ground, creating a huge explosion under the rest of the the Nobodies. He turned to Auron and they returned the other's sword.

"Thank you, Auron."Tidus said.

"... And thank you, Tidus."Auron said. He put his hand on Tidus' shoulder. "you are a skilled fighter. I think those around you will come to expect great things from you."he said with a smile.

"Thanks."Tidus said. He turned to leave, the turned to face Auron again.

"Y'know"Tidus began "when I met you you really reminded me of someone i met before."

"And who is that?"Auron asked.

"You remind me of my father."Tidus said, tears welling up in his eyes. Auron walked over and put his arm on Tidus' shoulder once more.

"You are searching for him, aren't you?"Auron asked.

"A year ago, he became a Heartless, and I had to kill him. But the next day, I found this message from him." He pulled it out and gave it to Auron, who read it silently. Then, he looked up at Tidus.

"What was his name?"Auron asked.

"Jecht."Tidus said quietly.

"He isn't here in the Underworld. If you think he's out there, then go, search for him."

"Thank you, Auron. I will."Tidus said, leaving the Underworld. Just then, Auron turned to face Hades.

"What do you want?"he asked. Hades didn't speak, but he smiled his evil smile and held up a figure shaped like Auron.

Later Tidus traveled to a few other worlds, but mostly sat in his ship playing his PS3. He was getting good at it. Just then, he looked out his window and saw the world he came to the night before. His console said it was call 'The Land of Dragons'. He decided to land in the snowy mountains. As soon as he got out, he saw a man in a hooded black cloak. He ran over to him.

"Hey! Riku!"he called. The figure turned and put down his hood. A middle aged man with an eye patch and one golden eye looked strait back at him.

"Nah, never heard of him, bro."he waved off.

"Who are you?"Tidus asked.

"The name's Xigbar. Number II of Organization XIII."he said with pride. Tidus froze at this. Organization XIII! He knew he had to fight him off, but still felt sorry for the Nobodies.

"What do you want?"Tidus asked stiffly.

"Simple"Xigbar said. "I'm gonna change this dragon on this mountain into a Heartless." Once again, Tidus froze. He was going to make a powerful Heartless.

"Why? Why make a Heartless?"Tidus asked. Xigbar chuckled darkly to himself.

"If we make Heartless, Sora and others will fight them off. Everytime a Heartless is killed, it's heart goes strait to Kingdom Hearts. The more Heartless, we make, the more Heartless they make. And with the Heartless going so fast, Sora will be hacking 'em done forever. And when he takes down enough, we'll finally have our hearts back!"Xigbar called.

"And you don't care if you hurt innocent people?"Tidus demanded. Once more, Xigbar chuckled.

"We're Nobodies. We couldn't feel sorry for them if we wanted to. And most of us don't want to."he taunted. Tidus felt more sorry for them than ever before, but he also felt anger at them. Because they didn't have hearts, they couldn't feel remorse for anything they did, and so they used it to their advantage. Tidus wasn't about to let them hurt anymore innocent people. He drew his sword and readied himself.

"C'mon. kid."Xigbar said, as a long rifle-like weapon appeared in his hands. "You really don't wanna mess with us." Tidus jumped at him and swung down hard. Xigbar flew back and fired at Tidus. A purple crystal hit him in his left shoulder, knocking him to the ground. He tried to get up, but his shoulder was numb from the strange crystal.

"You sure you wanna keep this up, kid?"Xigbar asked. Tidus glared at him and jumped up, running strait at Xigbar. As he swung down, Xigbar disappeared and Tidus' sword flew into the ground. He looked around and finally saw Xigbar. He was floating upside down, high in the air. He began fire his rifle at Tidus, who dodged quickly. Tidus jumped high into the air and used his **Slice n' Dice** technique. He shot back and forth at Xigbar, hitting him quickly each time. Finally, he knocked Xigbar down to the ground. Tidus used his **Torpedostrike** and flew down at Xigbar, but instead of hitting him, he hit his rifle. It instantly shattered in two, but this didn't stop him. He punched Tidus in the face and pilled on top of him, shoving his face into the snow, trying to suffocate him. Tidus' mind began to whirl and he could feel his thrashing limbs become heavier and harder to move. Just when he thought he was about go, he felt the hand on the back of his head let go, and rolled over and filled his lungs with new air. Dizzy, he got up and saw Another hooded figure fighting off Xigbar. Finally, Xigbar leapt down the mountain, leaving Tidus and the hooded figure alone. He turned to Tidus and spoke with a familiar voice.

"Am I gonna have to hold your hand, Tidus?"asked Riku. Tidus got up, chuckling. Riku walked over to him. "Listen Tidus."he went on. "That dragon will be going down to the palace soon. Take this cloak and go warn the emperor. Tell him 'Three Wise Guys' will be coming to help. Hurry. GO!"

"You got it!"Tidus said quickly. He caught the Black cloak and charged down to the palace.

* * *

Tidus walked out of the palace and began to head down the steps. He was ready to head to his Gummiship, when Xigbar appeared right infront of him.

"Hey, I know what you want."he taunted.

"And what might that be."Tidus called back.

"You want your little friend Kairi, don't you?"Xigbar said with relish. Tidus felt the color drain from his face.

"WHERE IS SHE!?"he demanded. Xigbar only laughed.

"Go to Hollow Bastion. You better hurry though, cause if anyone finds out she's hiding in the castle's emblem, she's done for."he went on. Tidus glared at him, drew his sword and growled at him. He ran off to his ship without even glancing back at Xigbar.

Pretty good, huh? Wait til chapter three. Let's just say, you can tell Xigbar is lying, and Saix is waiting. Til then.


	3. The Reunion

It's time to put this in high gear. Get ready!

Leon was facing down a pack of Heartless in the Crystal Valley near Hollow Bastion. Sora had already left, the Nobodies were gone and the Heartless were still rampaging up and down every corner of Hollow Bastion. Just then, he heard a loud noise rumbling above. He looked up and saw Tidus' Gummiship shoot through the air, it's cannons blasting away the Heartless that were infront of Leon as he jumped out of the way. Leon looked back as Tidus tilted the ship, it's wing digging into the ground, plowing through a crowd of Heartless. He screamed in terror as he began to run back to the castle, seeing Tidus flying strait for the great Heartless crest of the castle. Tidus braced himself as he saw the crest growing larger and larger, until finally... WHAM! the ship plowed right into the huge Heartless symbol. He ran over to the hatch of his ship and hacked a large, triangle shape in the side, pushed it out and jumped out the gaping hole. He looked around the abandoned hall he had jumped into. Nothing but gears and mechanisms were around him, so he must have been in what was once a clock tower.

"KAIRI! WHERE ARE YOU!?"he called instinctively. He began to run around the huge hall but then heard a dark, cold voice.

"You've proved quite a nuisance."said the wicked voice. Tidus looked up and saw a black form rushing down at him, something long and silver pointed down at him. He rolled out of the way as the figure shoved it into the stone floor. Tidus looked and saw a massive claymore that the figure held in one hand. Before long, his eyes strayed up to the cloaked figure's hooded head... it was another Organization Member! Tidus readied himself, but the figure didn't move.

"We have seen you cause trouble in the past."he said wickedly "Maleficent was easily defeated by you and so was Roxas. How he managed to become an member of Organization XIII, I will never know. Regardless, you have aimlessly fallen into our trap and it's time you be slaughtered as you deserve."he finished in and evil rasp. The figure pulled his hood back to reveal his scarred face. His yellow eyes glistened and his light blue hair drifted in an invisible breeze.

"I am Saix, the Luna Divider..."he said slowly. "My weapon and I are one in the same."he said brandishing his long claymore. "Both of us feel nothing but fury... fury for all that is life, for all of you who take your hearts for granted. My Luna Divider will be your vessel to the next world, and I the captain."

"Fine then!"said Tidus as he took a defensive stance. "I'm ready for your worst!"

"You should choose your final words better..."Saix smiled. "Because now I _will_ give you my worst." He stretched his arms out and roared with rage, a red aura flaring around him. Tidus felt himself stumble back in the immense shock wave as Saix rushed at him, his eyes blood red. Tidus felt his back snap as Saix smashed him into the wall. He strained to get up as he felt the searing pain from his broken ribs. Saix flipped him into the air with his Luna Divider and whacked Tidus, who went flying again. He felt two more ribs snap as he landed in a heap on the ground. Saix walked slowly over to him.

"You disappoint me, for one who took down an Organization Member."he said coldly. "Then again, Roxas is a disgrace to even the Dusks."he taunted. Tidus reached with what little strength he had into his pack and retrieved a potion. He gulped it down and felt his broken ribs heal instantly, but still felt alittle pain left over as he rose up, his back quite stiff. Obviously the potion couldn't entirely stand up to the more drastic injuries he had just received, but he couldn't worry about that right now. He picked his sword back up and readied himself as best he could. As he got ready to dodge the up coming blow while Saix charged for him, a word popped into his mind: "Reverse". Tidus didn't know what exactly it meant, but anything was good right about now. He decided to doge as soon as he thought of the word and quickly slid under the swinging claymore and straitened up behind Saix. He was amazed at what had just happened! Saix roared with fury and swung back at Tidus. Once again, "Reverse" popped into his head and he slid under the weapon as soon as he thought it. Tidus was beginning to like this, but he couldn't waste time! He swung his sword at Saix, who countered quickly. The Luna Divider was knocked from his hands, but he quickly pulled another one out of thin air! Tidus rolled out of the way and ran to get away from the fiend's insane swinging when he saw the first Luna Divider sitting in the middle of the hall. Tidus rolled and reached for the handle as the word "Divide" quickly popped into his head. He seized it and felt unbelievable power pulse through him. He smirked at Saix and lifted the weapon easily, the word "Berserk" coming up in his mind. He began to swing wildly at Saix he was jerked violently by the mammoth weapon. Saix glared and matched his with Tidus', shattering the boy's instantly. Tidus, thinking desperately, pulled his own sword out and swung at Saix. The fiend quickly evaded this and swung at Tidus. Tidus leapt high into the air and landed right on the Luna Divider. Saix looked quickly up at Tidus who smacked him in the side of the head with the broad side of his sword. Saix roared and grabbed another Luna Divider and charged at Tidus, who quickly "Reversed" under Saix's swinging blade. Tidus leapt up and kicked Saix in the back and sailed high over him. Tidus grabbed onto the hilt with both hands and shot at Saix. He took the blow head on and went sailing. Tidus saw him fly over the edge of the great symbol and sheathed his sword. Seconds later, he heard Saix's distinctive roar of fury and rolled out of the way again as Saix shot down at him. Saix used Tidus' moment of shock to swing once more at Tidus, who went flying. He kicked off the wall he flew at and landed on the ground, but Saix shot at him. Tidus stumbled back and fell into a corner. Saix stood over him, ready to finish him, when...

"TIDUS! DON'T WORRY!"

Tidus looked up and saw a small streak fly at Saix's face. When the blur faded, he saw someone he hadn't seen in a year. Yuna kicked Saix in the Face and he stumbled away from Tidus. Just then, Tidus' sword flew through the air to him and he caught it. He looked in the direction it came from and saw... was it Kairi?

"Tidus! Don't let him get away!"called Namine'. Tidus nodded and charged at Saix, but didn't slice at him. Instead, he jabbed his elbow sharply into the Nobodies gut, causing him to double over. Saix glared up at Tidus. He roared, sending another shockwave over Tidus. Yuna tried to fly through it and Namine' fell backwards. Saix ran out of the hall and disappeared into a dark portal. Tidus turned to the two girls, a huge smile on his face. Yuna put her arms wide out as Tidus walked past her to Namine'. Yuna sulked as Tidus stared in awe that Namine' was still alive.

"Namine'... You're alright!"he called hugging her tightly.

"I'm so glad... you didn't forget about me Tidus..."she said in her quiet voice, a tear gliding down her face. Just then a high whistle filled the hall. Tidus and Namine' looked over to Yuna who had stuck both her fingers in her mouth, a huge grin on her face.

"I've been practicing."she said merrily. Tidus looked back to Namine' who nodded at him. He walked slowly over to Yuna and she stood on his shoulder.

"Well, I guess everybody is bigger than us, hm Tidus?"she said coolly.

"Who do you mean, 'All of us', Yuna?"Tidus asked.

"Me, Rikku an' Paine. We met her alittle after you left"she responded. Tidus smiled. He was glad that the two were both there with him.

"Kairi isn't here, is she Namine'?"asked Tidus. She shook her head.

"She's being kept in the Organization's stronghold in The World that Never Was... but don't worry!"she said suddenly. "Sora will be heading there soon! I know he will." At this, Tidus' face split into a huge smile. Sora was going to save Kairi and things would finally be back to the way they used to be. The second search was finally over!

"You should go on home, Tidus. Sora's got everything under control."Namine' said. Tidus nodded. If Sora was coming for her, she was definitely in good hands. Just then, someone in a black hooded cloak stepped up behind Namine'.

"I'll be going to help, too, Tidus."said Riku. Tidus could feel his happiness swell. Riku walked over to him and opened up a portal. He looked back at Namine' and felt a twitch of sadness.

"Tidus, I want to thank you for not forgetting about me, even though I tried to make you..."she said "but at this point, it's probably best that you forget me, Tidus..."she said sadly. Tidus ran over to her and put his arms around her.

"Nobody could never forget about you, Namine', even if everyone in the universe tried... You're the best friend anyone could ever have... and I guess the best friend Sora could ever have."he added. She smiled back at him.

"So you really do know?"she asked. Tidus nodded. He let her go and walked slowly over to the portal and looked up at Riku.

"Will I ever see you again?"he asked.

"............ I don't know Tidus............ But if you couldn't forget Namine' when she tried to alter your memories, I guess you can't forget about me, so I won't ask you to." What Riku had just said came as such a shock, he couldn't possibly have a second to wonder about what Riku said about Namine' and his memories. He threw his arms around Riku.

"I'll never forget you Riku! Never! I promise you that."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I don't really deserve to be remembered after all I've done..."Riku added. Tidus looked up into his hood.

"No matter what you did, we'll never be able to forget what a great friend you were, Riku."Tidus said. At that moment, Tidus spotted it. A tear glistening down Riku's face. Just then, the King jumped into the hall, his black cloak missing.

"You really caused some excitement Tidus, but it's time to go home now."he said. Tidus nodded and walked through the portal that Riku and the King were powering. Just as he got to it, he looked back at Yuna. She smiled at him.

"What's with the new wardrobe?"Tidus joked.

"Well, a treasure hunter's clothes need to be easy to move around in, besides, it's way more fashionable than my old clothes."she added with a smile.

"If you're a treasure hunter, come to Destiny Island. There's bound to be some treasure nobody's found yet."the two laughed at this, sad that deep down, they knew they might not see each other again. Yuna floated up to Tidus and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at her as she disappeared. He looked back to Namine' who nodded and the to Riku and the King, who nodded aswell. He took a deep breath and walked through the portal. The next thing he knew, he was standing in a long, shimmering void, a white portal a few feet away. As he approached it, he saw Wakka play on the beach and ran to join him. Seconds before he made, the portal faded and the void turned a dark blue. He turned and saw an Organization Member! He threw down his hood and turned his red haired head to Tidus, glaring at him with his gleaming green eyes.

"What the Hell are you doing here!?"he called in a snide voice. "Now we're stuck in this stupid void! Thanks a lot kid. Now beat it!"he called. Tidus glared right back. "What are you looking at, tough guy?"said the Organization Member.

"That cloak... You're an organization Member!"Tidus thundered.

"Well, Sherlock, I don't really have time for an interview, so-"

"Shut up! You're going to tell me what I want, and now!"Tidus demanded. The Nobody laughed.

"You're real funny, kid. But you've got a head on your shoulders that's way to big if you ask me. I'm gonna hafta teach you some respect!" The Nobody made two spiny disks appear out of fire and grabbed them both. "My name is Axle!"he said twirling his disks. "And you're my whipping boy!"

Whew! I finished this in one night! Hope you liked it. Well, not too much left. It's getting to the end, so I hope you'll keep reading. Well, until then.


	4. The Tears that Never Fell

Okay. Chapter 4 folks.

Demyx stood high up in the abandoned clock tower of Hollow Bastion. He was very weak after his battle with Sora and needed to rest before he could attack again. Just then, he felt as though he wasn't alone anymore. He turned quickly and WHAM! A man with blue hair in two, odd tails hand shoved his arm straight through Demyx's chest. Fading, Demyx heard him say "Don't worry. You won't be gone for long. You will serve a much greater purpose in the near future." Demyx faded completely as Seymour turned to leave.

* * *

Tidus stood ready for Axle in the abyss. Axle spun his disks as he usually did before battle. The two charged at each other and attacked, full power. The impact blew both of them back... with the other's weapon. Axle picked up Tidus' sword while Tidus seized Axle's disks.

"Y'know, I kinda like this thing."Axle said, smiling. "It's alittle heavy, but I can use it. Get ready, pal!" Axle charged for Tidus but leapt high as he came right infront of him. He shot down, Tidus' blade pointing down at him. Tidus rolled quickly out of the way, but Axle was crafty. He swung hard at Tidus _before_ he rolled, making a small cut on him. Tidus glared at Axle and spun quickly at him with his weapons. Something, however, was not right. He had learned Axle's fighting style, like he had somehow been able to do with every other weapon he touched, but he couldn't see the techniques Axle used. Still, he could feel immense heat coming from the disks. Thinking desperately, he threw them for Axle, and, to his amazement, the burst into flames and flew strait for him. Axle blocked quickly with Tidus' sword. The disks flew back at Tidus. He was lucky to guess at the technique, but he couldn't use the same move over and over again, especially if Axle was able to counter it. Meanwhile, Axle was having the same problem. He couldn't fight with a weapon he didn't know how to really use. He and Tidus charged for each other and match weapons. They glared at the other, sparks crackling off their weapons.

"Having some trouble?"Axle taunted.

"No way."glared Tidus. "You?"

"Nah. I'm cool."

They pressed the other away and lunged, locking weapons again.

"Having fun?"Tidus smirked.

"You know it!"Axle said with glee. He aimed a quick kick up at Tidus, who stumbled back and fell. Axle jumped high and plummeted down at Tidus, ready to finish him. Tidus quickly saw his chance and threw Axle's disks at him, both of them bursting into flames and slicing deep into him. He crashed in a heap on the ground, dropping Tidus' sword, which Tidus ran to grab. Axle, however, seized his weapons before they could return to Tidus. He jumped up quickly, both of them ready for more. Just then, Axle dropped his defense and slicked his hair back, his weapons disappearing in at burst of fire.

"Aw, that was fun."Axle said calmly. "So... whadd'ya say we call it a draw. We both got our own things to do, right?"

"............ Sure."Tidus said darkly. He sheathed his weapon and walked over to the Nobody. He remembered what Selphie said about Kairi's kidnapper.

"Long red hair... You were the one who took Kairi, weren't you?"

"Yeah. I was desperate."Axle said.

"What do you mean?"Tidus growled.

"I wanted to see Roxas again. I thought if Sora knew we had Kairi, he would come to use. You see,"Axle began turning "Roxas was the best friend a non-existent guy could have. He made me feel. Feel, man, feel!"Axle explained. "Do you know what's it's like not being able to feel?"he asked, turning to Tidus. Tidus felt his throat begin to hurt.

"Then what?"Tidus uttered.

"Saix wanted to use her as bait for Sora to kill off more Heartless."Axle told. "The more Heartless that are killed, the more Kingdom Hearts grows. Xemnas wants Kingdom Hearts to grow so that the Organization can forge new hearts for them."

"Who IS Xemnas?"asked Tidus.

"Geez, he's Xehanort's Nobody, man. Got it memorized?"Axle taunted.

"I want to go help Sora fight Xemnas. Where is he?"asked Tidus.

"Sora should be here soon, but if you want to help, got try to clear a path for Sora in the World that Never Was. It's the world of the Nobodies. Head on that way."Axle said, pointing down to another portal. Tidus walked off to the portal, turned to nod to Axle, then continued through the portal.

* * *

Tidus hid high up on a neon sign. The vast city was far from deserted. A full army of Nobodies, far more than he could possibly hope to challenge, marched through the city. Still, if there was one person who might be able to take them, it was Sora... he hoped. After the last one disappeared through the portal to the void, Tidus jumped down, but he was not alone. Heartless AND Nobodies were all waiting for him. They attacked without mercy, Tidus hacking them down, one after the other. He forced his way through the sea of the creatures, but when he made his way to an empty plaza, he saw something that made him freeze. Kairi was standing in the window of an abandoned shop he was infront of. Instinctively, he began to spastically hack at the front door of the shop. After forcing his way in, he turned to Kairi, she slowly turning to him. But then, she faded into a slender Nobody. After staring in shock for a moment, Tidus roared in fury and slided the beast in two. Looking out the window, he saw Sora! Tidus stared at his childhood friend, and felt the color drain from his face as he turned into a Heartless. Tidus growled as he busted through the plate glass and cut down the Heartless. He looked around him and saw Riku, Wakka, Selphie, Leon, Aerith, Jecht, Yuna... He knew they were Heartless and Nobodies, and somehow, they were fooling him into seeing the people he cared about. Tidus dropped to his knees, completely silent. The fiendish creatures came to him and riled up to attack, then Tidus let out a piercing scream, each of the monsters shedding their disguises. He jumped and quickly cut down each of the fiends. Tears streaming down his face, he ran to the white castle he saw over a hill he saw. He stopped quickly as he came to the edge of a great chasm. A massive, silver castle floated high above a glowing green crater that seemed to have no bottom. He looked down into it and then at the castle. He looked back down at the massive pit. He closed his eyes and remembered what the message his father left him said; 'Don't ever be afraid Tidus.' Tidus opened his eyes and took a long step forward and felt himself fall into the abyss. The green-white glow from the massive hole engulfed him. The next thing he knew, he stood in a white abyss, but not alone. Eight people, each of them Organization members, stood completely still. He looked at each of them as they stood there completely straight, unblinking, unbreathing. Tidus began to wonder what he should do when suddenly Axle appeared out of thin air. He too was motionless. Tidus sat there alone for almost an hour before another Nobody appeared. This time, it was Xigbar. Tidus lied back and sighed as he pondered to himself what to do next. Then, another Organization member appeared, and then another, Saix. Tidus sat alone, thinking of how he would be able to get out of this one. After sitting for over an hour, another Organization member appeared. He looked almost exactly like Xehanort. Finally, there was movement. The eleven Organization members slowly turned to stare at their leader. As he bowed his head, Tidus stood up and drew his blade.

"Let us now combine our powers."Xemnas spoke. "We now call the Thirteenth member, that we may once more exist again." The Nobodies began to glow as Tidus readied himself. If they were going to call Roxas, he had to finish him this time, whether he was part of Sora or not.

"The new member awaits,"Xemnas continued "Where Nothing Cries..." Tidus was engulfed in a huge flash of light. The next thing he knew, he was deep under water. He breathed easily under the waters as he had done so many times before, and began to swim about the immense abyss. He looked around, but saw nothing. It was an endless ocean with no floor, and with no surface. He swam quickly upward, but no matter how quickly he swam, he didn't see any light, nor did he see any darkness when he swam downward. He began to let himself drift when he suddenly heard the voice that haunted him every waking second, and lingered in his every dream.

"It's been to long, Tidus... I was beginning to think you wouldn't come..."

Tidus quickly turned and saw him...

"... **Dad**...?"

Well, I was able to finish this in one afternoon. There is only one chapter left, and I hope you're all still reading. The search is over, but the story is not. In the final chapter, some things will be answered, some things will not, and Tidus will match wits with _him_... _**Jecht's Nobody**_.


	5. Like Father, Like Son

Now, for the end to Tidus' Journey.

Tidus floated in the vast sea, staring into the face of the last one he had been searching for. The form of Jecht was floating right infront of him.

"Dad... Is it really you?"Tidus managed to say. The figure before him, however, continued floating silently.

"I've been looking everywhere for you dad. Everywhere!"he said, on the verge of tears.

"And I have been waiting for you, Tidus."the man finally spoke. "I am not Jecht, as you believe I am."he said suddenly. Tidus froze instantly at this. If he wasn't Jecht, who was he... then, the answer came to Tidus before the figure even spoke.

"I am Jecht's Nobody."he suddenly said. Tidus felt the color drain from his face.

"Why did I come here?"Tidus asked.

"Sora, Riku and Kairi killed them all, except for Roxas, their Thirteenth member, who had returned to Sora."the Nobody told. "The Organization wanted to bring me out of this place to be their new Thirteenth member. That way, someone would be able to bring them back and they would be able to start things all over again. But they couldn't. Since they were confined to their abyss, they couldn't leave, but you weren't supposed to be there, so you were sucked up through the portal."he finished. Tidus' head was spinning.

"What is this place?"

"Where Nothing Cries."the Nobody said calmly. "Jecht had a strong enough heart to resist becoming a Heartless, but he was still changing into one when you came along and killed him."he explained. Tidus felt his heart begin to race when he said that Jecht WAS truly dead. "From all strong hearts come a strong Heartless, and from all strong hearts come a Nobody. I was not able to leave for the other world of the Nobodies, because the body and heart were still one when you killed Jecht. I was given enough power to resist the world of the dead, but not enough to leave for the world of the Nobodies, and so, I was confined here. An endless sea of tears that fell from Nothing. Not able to die, not able to exist, or even try to exist like the rest of the Nobodies..."

Tears unseeable in the vast waters began to float out of Tidus' eyes.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"Tidus choked.

"I am a Nobody. I need one thing only,"he went on, swimming closer to Tidus. Tidus could then see a great Nobody symbol tattooed to the figure's chest as he continued. "...a heart. All Nobodies seek a heart, Tidus." Just then, Tidus remembered something.

"How can the Nobodies and the Heartless trick me into thinking they are my friends?"he demanded. Jecht floated around so that his back was to Tidus.

"You're heart is pure, Tidus. The purest born on you world."he explained.

"That can't be true? What about Kairi? She's Princess of Heart!"he said, raising his voice slightly.

"Kairi is from another world! You know that."Jecht said, turning quickly. "You were born with the purest heart on your world. Your world gave it to you because of what you are."Jecht said. Tidus was becoming more and more confused. What in the world was he talking about!?

"...What am I?"Tidus said slowly.

"It does not matter, Tidus. You came searching for me for a reason, didn't you? Do you remember what it was?"the Nobody taunted. Tidus glared as he remembered the letter Jecht had left for him. Tidus bowed his head and closed his eyes. He had memorized the message, and knew it by heart... His father's last words...

"Yes I do remember it. 'Thank you Tidus,"he recited, "for having the guts to take me on. You are a man, and I am proud to have you as my son. I hope we can fight again someday. Until then, protect the island and everyone else. If we do ever meet again, I will be ready to hold you in my arms like I always had the chance to. Remember Tidus, you were able to come through everything and save everyone by heart alone. Don't ever be afraid, Tidus. I hope to see you again someday..."Tidus finished, tears pouring out of his eyes, into the vast seas.

"You're father truly cared about you. He managed to send you that message, even from beyond the grave."the Nobody said slowly.

"You want something from me... don't you?"asked Tidus. The Nobody nodded.

"You have came here, into my prison. I have no heart, but you do. I command you to give it to me."he said. Tidus drew his sword.

"What do you need my heart for!?"Tidus thundered. "You need you're own heart to be whole, don't you!?"

"Yes, I need my heart."the Nobody said calmly. "But every father gives their son many things. An identical heart is one of them. Every father gives their son a heart identical to their own. You and Jecht are no different."he finished.

"I'm not going to give up my heart."Tidus said. "What about my father's heart?"

"It's gone, Tidus. You sent it to the next world."the Nobody explained. Tidus gripped his sword as he said this.

"All Nobodies seek a heart to call their own."he went on, drawing his own blade, which looked alot like a giant Nobody symbol. "I will not be denied one when it wanders so willingly before me." Tidus knew he had to defend himself, but even if it was his Nobody, how could he bring himself to fight his father again? Jecht's Nobody shot strait for Tidus in a spiral, just like Tidus' **Torpedo Strike**. Tidus quickly swam out of the way, but Jecht was quick. He shot high through the waters.

"GIVE ME YOUR HEART NOW!"he thundered as he swung down at Tidus. a shower of beams shot down at Tidus, this time the attack hitting him. Tidus was sent flowing through the waters. He managed to stop shooting through the endless sea then began to swim for Jecht.

"**TORPEDO STRIKE!**"Tidus called as he shot to Jecht. Jecht quickly swam out of the path of the attack, but Tidus was more crafty than he seemed. He turned quickly at Jecht and torn into him. Jecht went spiraling through the depths. Tidus was certain it was over, but he was wrong. Jecht rose from the depths, his blade flaming. Tidus didn't know how the sword could be on fire underwater, but he didn't have time to wonder. He blocked quickly.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE FIGHT WITH FIRE!?"he called out. Jecht pushed him back through the water and lunged. Tidus quickly dodged and floated up for an **Energy Rain**. As he swung down, however, Jecht quickly countered each beam. He shot for Tidus again, but Tidus was ready this time. Tidus swam downward as Jecht sailed right over him. He slammed his feet onto his sword and shot through the water for his father's Nobody. Jecht saw this and matched his **Surfers Strike** with his own. They shot past the other, turned and shot past the other again. They began to shot by the other repeatedly, and a maelstrom quickly formed. Tidus and Jecht both let themselves get sucked into the churning cyclone and stared the other down, both waiting for the other to move. The maelstrom, instead of slowly calming, began to grow more and more violent, so violent that it extinguished the fires on Jecht's sword. Tidus could tell the Nobody he was looking at could wait for an eternity. Tidus knew he could wait for much longer, but didn't care. The spinning pool they floated in became more and more unbearable as the spinning waters began to sting as they spun hard against Tidus. Tidus then saw his perfect opportunity. He let the cyclone take him, and he quickly was carried over to Jecht. Jecht, taken off guard by this, was not able to counter as Tidus cut hard into him. He was carried around again, and again, and again, slicing hard each time at the Nobody. Jecht had clearly had enough of this and swung down as Tidus came to him again, this time hitting him hard. Tidus plummeted down through the depths as Jecht shot down for him to deliver the final blow Tidus, thinking desperately, threw his sword straight at Jecht. The sword shot into the Nobody's chest, sticking out his back. He began to slowly drift downward until he was right beside Tidus.

"You fight well..."he said, slowly turning his head to Tidus. "It would seem that one truly needs a heart to fight..."

"Dad..."Tidus said quietly. The Nobody shook his head.

"I am not your father... his Heartless is dead, and now, so is his Nobody..."Jecht said quietly. "You will see the both of us again, soon, though... The Heartless... and the Nobody..."he said as he began to fade.

"What do you mean I'll see you again? Please tell me!"Tidus called hysterically, but the Nobody had faded completely into nothingness. "WAIT! WHAT DO I DO!? HOW DO I LEAVE!? PLEASE!"Tidus cried. "...don't go... please........." Tidus was left alone in the vast waters, the dim light fading completely so that now he couldn't see anything. He felt the waters grow cold and could feel the loneliness in them. He balled up and laid his head in his arms, wondering once again of how he was going to get out of this one. After a few moments, however, he could feel warmth from above. He looked up and saw shimmering light. The light seemed more warmer and brighter now than it ever had before as he quickly swam up and surfaced, looking around quickly.

"TIDUS!"came a sweet, sweet voice behind him.

**If you have the Kingdom Hearts II soundtrack, play Sanctuary/Passion(slow version)now. **Tidus turned quickly and saw _her_ waving at him from the shore of the island they would play at long ago.

"KAIRI!"he called as he began to thrash through the waves. He came closer and closer, but stopped when he saw someone ran right past her, straight to him.

"SORA!"Tidus cried in excitement. The two made their way to the shore and jumped into each other, laughing. Tidus looked up to Kairi, but now she was joined by another friend.

"RIKU! You're awright!"Tidus called in ecstasy. Riku smiled and held his hand out, which Tidus grab quickly. They were all back... back to the way they used to be. Tidus looked at Sora and Kairi on the seashore... but instead of seeing their reflections in the water, he saw Roxas and Namine'.

"Roxas... Namine..."Tidus said in awe. "I told you I wouldn't forget you Namine'"Tidus said with a comforting smile.

"Thank you... Tidus."Kairi said with a small smile. Tidus turned to Sora's reflection. "Roxas... just remember who won, okay?"he said with a smirk.

"That was a long time ago, Tidus."Sora said smugly. Tidus ran to join his friends and they four of them ran up the beach like they had... long ago. The next day, Tidus and Sora were walking alone on the shore. They had just finished telling each other about all they had done and seen, when Sora turned to Tidus with a smile.

"So, Tidus... what have you learned since I was gone?"

"What have you learned?"Tidus said, returning the smile.

"Only one way to find out."said Sora, seizing his old wooden sword. Tidus walked off alittle and grabbed a large fan-oar he had been using to train. The two jumped at the other and matched weapons. They fought back and forth like they had a year ago, before all their adventures began. It was just as Tidus remembered... and Sora. **Let the song end now.**

_**Epilogue: Three week later**_

Tidus was deep underwater, training hard. It was easy for him to train like this. When he surfaced for a break, he Yuna, full size running for him.

"YUNA!? YOU'RE HERE!"he cried in amazement.

"Can't celebrate yet, Tidus."came a voice behind him. He turned to see Riku in front of a Gummiship. "I brought her along. I need you both. So... are you up for one last adventure?"he with a smile. Tidus stared at him, then smiled.

"You bet!"Tidus said. Riku motioned to the ship and the three of them ran to it together.

"How'd you grow so big?"Tidus asked Yuna before they got to the ship.

"I'm from Wonderland, remember?"she smirked. "I found that potion."

"How long have you been a Treasure Hunter?"Tidus asked.

"I started alittle after you left."she smiled. Tidus turned to her as they jumped in the side hatch of the ship.

"I want you to tell me everything you did after I left."Tidus said as they jumped into the seats.

"You can trade stories later. We got some business to take care of."Riku said with a smile, putting a hood on his vest up. The ship blasted off the island and shot through space. Tidus loved the thrill of flying through space and visiting new worlds... but now it was going to be alot better with friends by his side.

So, what did you think? This will probably be my last Kingdom Hearts fic before I star **Final Triumph**, but don't worry. I'm just going to take a break from Kingdom Hearts fics for a little while. Hope you liked the fic. Later!


End file.
